Historias para dormir
by Annirve
Summary: Luna Lovegood les cuenta historias a sus hijos todas las noches. Hoy le piden la de la abuela, Helena Lovegood. Regalo de Navidad para Dubhesigrid.


Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis es de Rowling, y yo no tengo intención de hacerme rica con esto, aunque tampoco tengo muchas posibilidades.

Este fic es para Dubhesigrid, su regalito de navidad.

Sé que no pediste nada de esto, pero es lo que salió. Espero aún así que te guste, y que esté a la altura.

Gracias a todas las que os habéis tomado la molestia de leerlo para darme vuestras opiniones.

Feliz año nuevo y que disfrutéis.

* * *

**Historias para dormir**

Luna entra en la habitación de sus hijos silenciosamente.

Lorcan y Lysander están sentados en medio de la alfombra que recubre el suelo entre las dos camas, concentrados observando el curioso insecto que ha quedado atrapado en su recién estrenado "cazabichos".

-Mamá, ¡mira lo que hemos atrapado! ¿No parece un _wrackspurt_?

-¿Un _wrackspurts_? –les pregunta con curiosidad Luna al acercarse a su lado e inclinarse –Eso que habéis atrapado es una cría de chizpurfle, los _wrackpurts_ son invisibles.

-Oh…-sus caras reflejan la desilusión.

-Deberíais soltadla, debe volver con su mamá.

Los gemelos reticentes dejan a la cría de chizpurfle en el marco de la ventana abierta, y se acuestan cada uno en su cama. Luna se sienta, como todos los días, en la alfombra entre ambas camas y les pregunta:

-¿Qué queréis escuchar hoy?

-Una historia sobre la abuela Helena.

-¡Sí!

-Bien…-la voz de Luna se vuelve tan soñadora como en su juventud, al recordar a su madre.

Helena Lovegood siempre fue especial.

Con su largo cabello rubio, sus inteligentes ojos grises y esa dulce sonrisa que casi permanentemente adornaba su cara, era una chica preciosa.

-¿Se parecía a ti entonces, mamá?- la interrumpe Lysander.

-Bastante, pero era más alta que yo.

Sin embargo, en su época de Hogwarts no había muchos chicos interesados en ella.

Los desconcertaban los extraños adornos que llevaba y su atípica conducta.

Era todo un espectáculo verla pasearse por el lago descalza en medio de la nieve, comer esas insólitas mezclas que se hacía para desayunar o contemplarla a mediados de vacaciones de Navidad saliendo de la biblioteca con varios libros y las manos llenas de tinta.

-¿Llevaba también collares de plumas como el que te hicimos en vacaciones?- le pregunta Lorcan.

-No recuerdo haberla visto nunca con ninguno, pero sí llevaba uno de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla, que yo tengo ahora –le contesta Luna con su habitual paciencia y sigue con la historia.

Tenía varias amigas, a las que en los días de primavera acompañaba al lago, donde se sentaba a escucharlas cotillear mientras ella hacían coronas de flores.

Helena también era buena estudiante y algunos profesores la adoraban. Especialmente el de Encantamientos, donde era especialmente buena.

Xenophilius estaba enamorado de ella desde esa época. Siempre le decía a su hija que Helena había sido su luz, su _antorcha_.

Fue a Helena a quién se le ocurrió que puesto que ella, su hija, era su luz, su pequeña, la niña de sus ojos, debía llevar también un nombre luminoso.

_Luna,_ le pusieron.

-Claro, mamá, porque la Luna da luz por las noches.

-Sí y es muy bonita.

Helena trabajaba en casa, tenía una sala especial para ella, donde inventaba nuevos hechizos. Algunos días se encerraba durante horas allí, pero nunca faltaba a darle las buenas noches a su hija y contarle alguna historia, como Luna hacía ahora con sus propios hijos.

Así, cada noche, fue Luna descubriendo la existencia de los _Heliopaths, Biblering_ maravillosos, _nargles_ o _wrackpurts._

A esas alturas de la historia, los niños ya estaban dormidos, por lo que Luna se levanta de la alfombra, apaga las lámparas de las dos mesillas y cierra la puerta silenciosamente.

Camina por el pasillo a oscuras, sin molestarse en encender la luz, una costumbre suya desde que buscaba Heliopaths en el fuego. Se ha quedado pensativa, sumida en los recuerdos de su madre.

Hay cosas que no les cuenta a los niños. No son cosas malas, sino simplemente cosas que no vale la pena recordar.

Su madre fue una buena madre, pero tenía sus defectos.

Era una bruja genial muy volcada en sus investigaciones, aunque ello no le impedía estar tiempo con su familia.

Sin embargo, Luna a veces ha pensado, con algo de vergüenza, si su madre no sería bastante irresponsable.

Helena nunca se preocupó por su seguridad cuando probaba nuevos hechizos, incluso dejaba que Luna la observara mientras trabajaba desde un lugar alejado de la sala.

Jamás se lo ocurrió que saldría tan mal como para causarle daño.

Pero salió mal, y Luna no olvidará mientras viva el momento en el que su madre, en menos de un segundo, pasó a ser tan invisible como los _wrackspurts._

* * *

De la Señora Lovegood sólo sabemos que murió cuando Luna tenía unos nueve años en una explosión mientras probaba nuevos hechizos y que se parecía mucho físicamente a su hija.

He querido ponerla tan extravagante como Luna y que fuera ella la que le contó todas las historias sobre criaturas fantásticas, en las que su padre también cree, por supuesto.

Sobre el nombre de Helena, significa antorcha en griego, y me pareció apropiado, al ser tanto la Luna como la antorcha proveedoras de luz.

Espero que te haya gustado, Sig.

Comentarios de todo tipo son bienvenidos. Gracias por leer.

_Ann._


End file.
